Rogar Longshanks
Biography Rogar Longshanks is a Towering warrior who rather enjoys the rumors that he is the latest in a long line of chieftains of the Longshanks clan to be descended from giants. A line of chieftans, that has recently begun to exhibit ambitions that could shake the very foundations of Westeros. Born, like all of the Free Folk, in a small hut in a freezing valley to a hard father and a harsh mother, Rogar grew up alongside his older brother Mammon and the two were as thick as thieves. Whereas Mammon was the deep thinker and the better looking one of the two, Rogar had always been the better Hunter. He'd been much fiercer with his Axes too. But Mammon was his older brother, and Rogar had followed faithfully. When their sister lay with Willum Stark and had a child, Rogar stood by his brother as he united the Free Folk under one banner. His sister had born a Stark bastard, and Mammon wanted him to rule Winterfell. Rogar had gone, and he'd helped his brother pave the way. When they raided Castle Black, Rogar made himself quite the reputation as a Covert operative. He snuck his men over the Wall and raided Moles Town to draw men out. When his brother fled north to flee Corin Stark's wrath, Rogar did the best he could to slow down Corin's army. At the Battle of Redpine Gulch, he was there to see his brother cut down by Corin's greatsword. Vowing revenge, he made his army force march in a hurry back to Hardhome. At Hardhome, he saw his sister commit suicide rather than be raped by Stark men. He saw his nephew be taken away by a scowling lord who would try to raise him south of the Wall. On that day, with Hardhome burning in the background, he vowed revenge in his heart on those who had taken so much of his family away from him. Over the next eight years, Rogar has laid the groundwork for his own Kingship. Whereas his brother used honeyed words to take the title, Rogar challenged every single chief who opposed him and earned the loyalty of their people over their still warm corpse. Now, he has one chief let to go, and then Rogar shall go unopposed as King Beyond the Wall. And once he is, House Stark, the Night's Watch, and the whole of the North shall bleed. Recent Activity ~~ Timeline * 357 AC: Rogar is born * 357-373 AC: Rogar hunts and trains with Mammon. Becomes masterfully proficient with Axes. * 382 AC: His sister gives birth to her bastard with Willum Stark. He advocates drowning it, but is overruled. * 390 AC: Invasion of the Wall. Preforms masterfully in his raiding of Moles Town and his assault at the gates. Flees North when Mammon's invasion ends. Harries Corin Stark's army, but fails to stop them and is part of the loss at Battle of Redpine Gulch. Vows revenge for what has been done to him and his family. * 390-398 AC: Gathers his own support. Slowly rebuilds his army and Hardhome, his base of operations. He is now poised and ready to strike. Category:Wildling Category:King Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Beyond-the-Wall